The present invention relates to the field of image processing and data distribution. In particular the present invention discloses methods and apparatus for processing, transmitting, and post-processing panoramic image information.
Most cameras only record a view within a small viewing angle. Thus, a typical conventional camera only captures an image in the direction that the camera is aimed. Such conventional cameras force viewers to look only at what the camera operator chooses to focus on.
Panoramic cameras capture a much wider field of field. A panoramic camera constructed using an optical xe2x80x9cfish-eyexe2x80x9d lens may capture at most a 210 degree field of view. A panoramic camera constructed with a catadioptric lens captures a full 360 degree panoramic image. With a large panoramic field of view, individual panoramic image viewers can decide what they will focus on.
Conventional images are often delivered by electronic means. For example, television and the Internet deliver conventional images across wired and wireless electronic media. However, there are no standard means of delivering panoramic images electronically. Since panoramic images are so large, it is difficult to deliver panoramic images using conventional image transmission techniques. To further compound the problem, motion panoramic images require a very high bandwidth channel for electronic distribution. Thus, it would be desirable to have an electronic distribution system that efficiently distributes motion panoramic image information.
The present invention discloses an electronic image distribution apparatus for distributing motion panoramic images. The main portion of the apparatus is a motion panoramic image server that has a source of motion panoramic images. The source of panoramic image frames may be a motion panoramic image playback device or a connection to a motion panoramic camera system. The motion panoramic image server transforms the panoramic image frames into an intermediate planar representation that is more conducive for electronic transmission. The motion panoramic image server then transmits the motion panoramic images to client systems. The present invention proposes two different transmission systems.
A first panoramic image transmission system divides the intermediate planar representation into individual tiles. Individual client systems then request the individual tiles needed to construct a view into the panoramic image on the client system. The server then transmits the requested tiles to the client system. A highly compressed full panoramic image is transmitted occasionally to handle a situation where a user has moved the view into the panoramic image to a position where the client system does not have the necessary tiles for creating a view.
A second panoramic image transmission system also divides the intermediate planar representation into individual tiles. However, the second panoramic image transmission system then transmits the individual tiles on different multicast channels. Client systems then subscribe the multicast channels needed to render an image in the direction of a desired view.
Other objects, features and advantages of present invention will be apparent from the company drawings and from the following detailed description.